Ce dont tu as besoin
by Whara
Summary: Pour Remus, le plus dur à supporter, ce n'était pas les transformations. Non. Le plus dur, c'était ses chaleurs et les désirs indomptables, les envies bestiales qu'elles provoquaient. Le pire, c'était le regard de Sirius dans ces moments-là.
1. Prologue

**Ce dont tu as besoin.**

 **Résumé :** Pour Remus, le pire ce n'était pas les transformations. Non. Le pire c'était _ses chaleurs_ et les désirs indomptables, les envies bestiales qu'elles provoquaient. Le pire c'était le regard de Sirius dans ces moments-là.

 **Note :** Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première vraie fiction originale se déroulant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'œuvre se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. De très nombreux chapitres sont déjà écris et je m'engage à finir cette histoire, quitte à se qu'elle soit moins longue que prévue si l'inspiration vient à manquer. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux conseils. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, il y a peut-être des fautes de frappes.

 **Note Chapitre** : Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus intéressant, il place simplement l'histoire. Je posterai la suite dans une semaine, afin de vraiment faire démarrer la fiction.

 **Avertissement** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. Rating M à venir / scène érotique entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas.

* * *

 **Prologue : Lycanthropie, étude avancée**

 _Novembre 1975_

Lycanthropie, étude avancée, essaie théorique et pratique, par N. Scanmander (1)

« Ouais… murmura Remus, le regard posé sur la couverture du livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. »

En tout honnête, il ne s'était jamais vraiment renseigné de quelque manière que ce soit sur sa _condition._ Non pas par désintérêt, mais par peur. Aussi, il n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de prendre du temps pour faire des recherches sur la lycanthropie. En fait, il estimait en perdre déjà assez lors des transformations.

Et puis, il avait les bases de ce qu'il fallait savoir : une fois par mois, lorsque la lune était pleine le loup s'éveillait et brisait son âme, avide de chair. Il devenait un prédateur, et l'envie de mordre le prenait aux tripes jusqu'à la folie. Alors, il était capable de se mordre jusqu'à l'os tant le loup aliénait son esprit. Plus tard, il avait aussi compris que cette folie meurtrière qui sommeillait en lui n'était dangereuse que pour les humains et que la présence de quelques animaux pouvait apaiser le loup. Mais même ça il ne l'avait pas appris seul ; encore preuve de son manque de curiosité.

Le jeune loup-garou s'assit à l'une des tables vides de la section de la bibliothèque qu'il venait d'explorer et posa le livre devant lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et jugea le bouquin corné.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se plonger dans des livres pour comprendre son état. Il avait pu se rendre compte de certaines choses lui-même. Par exemple, il avait compris que son humeur et son comportement changeaient selon les phases lunaires. Il avait pris conscience de cela au fil des années à Poudlard puisque plus le temps passait plus l'influence de lune grandissait. Ainsi, en aout dernier, quelques jours avant de rentrer en cinquième année, il avait trouvé un calendrier lunaire qui regroupait les différentes phases de la lune. Il avait alors pu comprendre son propre cycle. Après la pleine lune et jusqu'au premier quartile de lune il était relativement fatigué. Mais une fois le premier quartile passé il retrouvait un peu de calme et de sérénité et se sentait presque apaisé jusqu'à la nouvelle lune. Celle-ci avait tendance à lui donner beaucoup d'énergie et beaucoup de confiance en lui, c'était lors de cette période qu'il était le plus apte à étudier. Enfin passé le dernier quartile et jusqu'à la pleine lune (2) tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, chaque émotion vécue avec plus d'intensité. Plus il grandissait et plus ces phases étaient claires et à présent il pouvait les comprendre. Mais pas forcément les accepter.

Le livre était assez ancien et n'avait pas dû être consulté depuis plusieurs années. Il ouvrit les premières pages et les feuilletait sans vraiment les lire.

Il avait aussi lu quelques articles sur les wendigowak (3) ou sur la façon dont les moldus se représentaient les loups-garous mais rien de très concluant.

Il était près de seize heures et ses amis devaient être dehors, à profiter des derniers jours de beaux temps avant le froid de novembre. Il aurait sans doute dû faire la même chose, plutôt que faire ces stupides - _et gênantes_ \- recherches. Ou alors, quitte à travailler à l'intérieur, autant faire un devoir utile ou s'avancer.

Enfin… Ce qu'il faisait était utile. Dans un sens.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à la fin du livre afin d'arriver à l'index et parcourut les noms des chapitres.

I- La lycanthropie, bases et préambules

II- Une malédiction ?

III- La transmission

IV- La meute

V- Alpha, Beta et Oméga

VI- Accouplement et vie sexuelle chez les loups-garous

VII- Les loups-garous chez les Moldus

VIII- Les phases lunaires

Remus esquissa un sourire ; il y avait un chapitre sur les phases lunaires et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il décida donc qu'il se contenterait de ce livre, il n'avait pas vraiment la motivation chercher d'en chercher un autre de toute façon.

Et puis, peut-être devait-il être plus honnête avec lui-même ; il avait vraiment besoin de ce que contenait ce livre. En réalité, il ne maîtrisait plus si bien que ça son cycle lunaire. En effet, même si la cinquième année s'était bien passé et qu'il avait pu anticiper ses comportements, depuis cette année, et surtout depuis la rentrée, une phase lui échappait. Celle qui survenait juste après le dernier quartile lui posait problème, du moins plus que d'habitude. En effet, d'ordinaire il avait plus de mal à gérer cette phase car il perdait plus ou moins le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais depuis cet été les choses étaient bien pires.

Le jeune homme se releva l'air sérieux et attrapa au hasard un livre sur les licornes pour ne pas paraître suspect et se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire afin de les emprunter.

Le soir même Remus se plongea dans son livre plus curieux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il s'était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors, presque déserte à cette heure-ci et se rendit directement au chapitre qui concernait les phases lunaires. Les premiers pages ne lui apprirent rien qu'il ne savait déjà ou ne firent que renforcer ses hypothèses. Par exemple cela lui confirma que l'influence de la lune murissait lors de l'enfance pour atteindre son paroxysme lors de l'adolescence avant d'enfin se stabiliser lors de l'âge adulte. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais autant ressenti cette influence auparavant. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi les phases évoluaient. Cela tendait à le rassurer car depuis quelque temps lors de la dernière phase, il se sentait _différent_.

Ses émotions étaient toujours aussi incontrôlables mais quelque chose d'autre lui semblait étranger. Il avait souvent chaud. Comme fiévreux. Et ses nuits étaient plus… agitées. Il devait souvent se lever en pleine nuit et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour tenter de calmer son excitation.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. En plein milieu de la nuit il avait été réveillé par une érection douloureuse qu'il n'avait pas réussie à calmer. Il avait dû alors se lever silencieusement et rejoindre la salle de bain, les sens embrumés. Seul le mur frais des douches avait pu apaiser sa peau brulante. Et à défaut de sentir contre lui un autre corps comme le lui réclamait son esprit, il avait dû tenter de se satisfaire, retenant des gémissements plaintifs tant le manque était douloureux. Il était un jeune homme en relative forme et il était tout à fait normal que ce genre d'incident arrive. En revanche, ce n'était pas normal que cela arrive aussi souvent, et surtout de cette façon étrange. Ce manque qu'il ressentait était presque animal et il avait du mal à retenir des grognements de frustrations.

Et les journées étaient bien pires. Il était constamment entouré de jeunes de son âge, que son corps considérait tous comme de potentiel partenaire, et presque inconsciemment il devenait bien plus tactile, cherchant toujours un contact. Il avait plus de mal à se concentrer et se trouvait souvent à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Puis, la lune passait et ses désirs revenaient plus _normaux_. Certaines filles avaient sans doute remarqué que parfois, l'inaccessible préfet des Gryffondors semblait plus ouvert aux rapprochements et se montrait bien plus attirant. Mais il détestait cela, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et ne voulait pas en arriver au point de non-retour. Il ne voulait pas charmer une de ses camarades pour assouvir ses désirs _anormaux_ , il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il lui aurait été pourtant facile de se rapprocher de l'une d'entre elles ; elles rêvaient toutes de sortir avec l'un des Maraudeurs, il n'était pas idiot. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser contrôler par ses pulsions, il pouvait les dominer, il n'était pas une bête.

Non il n'en était pas une, le loup ne devait pas prendre plus de place qu'il en prenait déjà. Il avait réussi à dompter avec plus ou moins de résultats ses autres phases. Il pouvait gérer la fatigue en se ménageant, il savait profiter de ses périodes de sérénité et il s'amusait des regains de confiance qui montait souvent en lui et qui enchantaient ses amis. Alors il arriverait à dompter ce manque. Et pour cela, il devait d'abord comprendre d'où celui-ci venait afin de pouvoir le maîtriser.

Il continuait de tourner les pages sur les phases lunaires quand une ligne attira son attention : « Pour comprendre le mécanisme de la monter des désirs en période pré-lunaires et perte de contrôle, _Cf. accouplement et vie sexuelle._ »

 _Ah. Oui._

Remus rougit de sa nativité. Evidement qu'il n'avait pas cherché au bon endroit.

« Hey Remus ! s'exclama alors une voix dernière lui avant qu'il se sente un poids s'affaler à côté de lui sur le fauteuil. »

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de refermer le livre avant que Sirius n'y jette un coup d'œil.

« Tu cherches à savoir si tu peux murmurer à l'oreille des loups ? S'amusa ce dernier qui avait lu le titre du livre avant de s'enfoncer dans le dossier.

— Qui sait, répondit doucement Remus alors qu'il essayait de rester imperturbable. »

Ce qui lui était impossible, la surprise d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées - _clairement gênantes_ \- avait agité ses sens et il n'arrivait pas à avoir l'air naturel. Mais heureusement pour lui, Sirius ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et s'intéressait d'un peu trop près au livre de Rémus.

« T'essaie de rejoindre une meute ? Lança ce dernier un sourire idiot aux lèvres, essayant de détendre son ami qu'il savait assez mal à l'aise avec sa lycanthropie. C'est pour ce bouquin que tu nous as abandonné cette après-midi ? Je me sens trahie, continu a-t-il abordant une expression indignée. »

Rémus lui rendit son sourire et se détendit un peu. Mais pas totalement car son corps semblait réagir à leur proximité, comme à chaque fois qu'on s'approchait trop près de lui. Et il fallait avouer que l'odeur de son ami était appétissante. _Appétissante ?_

« Aller viens on va dormir, on a un match contre Poufsouffle demain, il faut que tu sois en forme !

— Tu as conscience que je ne joue pas dans l'équipe, hein ? Répondit le jeune loup-garou, dans un souffle alors que son corps recommençait à bruler.

— Si tu es fatigué, comment veux-tu scander mon nom ? Je ne peux rien faire sans tes cris, se flatta Sirius, la voix plus grave. »

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Remus… _Mes cris._ Une image traversa son esprit lui arrachant un léger soupir. Son corps prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait lui faisait voir des allusions sexuelles partout, beaucoup trop souvent.

Peut-être que finalement il devait VRAIMENT trouver une fille…

* * *

(1) : N. Scanmander n'a jamais publié un tel livre, MAIS il a réellement fait des recherches sur les loups-garous.

(2) : Cherchez sur Google un calendrier lunaire pour vous éclairer.

(3) : Les Wendigowak sont les équivalents des loups-garous chez les Amérindiens. Leur mythe est vraiment intéressant. Je vous conseille d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

* * *

Je vous invite à laisser une review, même une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore.

A dans une semaine.

XOXO Whara


	2. L'effet d'une nuit avec toi

**Ce dont tu as besoin.**

 **Note Chapitre** : Hello, comme promis voici la suite. Ce premier chapitre est plus long et l'histoire démarre vraiment à partir de là. Merci pour vos retours c'est extrêmement motivant ! La trame de la fiction est assez précise dans mon esprit, mais si vous avez des suggestions, je les écouterais avec joie !

 **Note :** Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première vraie fiction originale se déroulant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'œuvre se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. De très nombreux chapitres sont déjà écrit et je m'engage à finir cette histoire, quitte à ce qu'elle soit moins longue que prévue si l'inspiration vient à manquer. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux conseils. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, il y a peut-être des fautes de frappe.

 **Avertissement** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. Rating M à venir / scène érotique entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre I** **: L'effet d'une nuit avec toi**

Le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle fut remporté -haut la main d'après Sirius et James- par les Gryffondors. Enfin, sincèrement, Remus n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la partie et Peter lui avait fait un résume, les yeux brillants. La pleine lune avait lieu le lendemain et il lui était vraiment difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que la chaleur de son corps et les stimuli que lui envoyait son cerveau pour l'exciter et le convaincre d'agir. Heureusement après le match la tension était redescendue et il avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits. Et il put pleinement profiter de la petite fête organisée par James et Sirius dans la salle commune pour fêter leur victoire.

« Tiens, ordonna James en lui tendant un verre plein, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. »

Remus, assit par terre aux côtés de Mary MacDonald (1) et Lily Evans, jugea le verre un instant et fit un petit non de la tête tout aussi malicieux.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix mon ami, expliqua James, en s'asseyant avec lui, profitant de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Lily. »

Remus se sentait bien là, assit près du feu, et se dit soudainement qu'un seul verre ne lui ferait rien de mal. Au contraire, cela le détendrait peut-être. Il commençait à être fatigué de ce permanent contrôle.

« Tu es un idiot ! Tu le sais ça ? Pesta Lily en se relevant suite à une -charmante- remarque de James. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et le referma aussi tôt avant de se jeter sur Sirius qui partait dans un fou rire. Remus posa son regard sur Mary qui n'avait pas suivi Lily et qui semblait aussi amusé que lui. Il aimait bien Mary.

Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il l'aimait bien. Ils passaient souvent du temps à la bibliothèque, et appréciait la jeune femme. Elle avait de belles lèvres aussi. C'était important. Sirius aussi avait de belles lèvres.

« Choisit, murmura doucement Sirius à son oreille, laissant son souffle chaud l'irradier, lui arrachant un frisson. »

Ses sens étaient tant embrumés par l'alcool que Remus ignorait si Sirius avait remarqué ce frisson mais il s'en fichait un peu. Tout comme si se fichait de leur proximité, du fait qu'ils soient sans doute trop proche, serré l'un contre l'autre sur le fauteuil près de l'escalier.

« Ça change quoi ?

— C'est plus excitant si tu choisis, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle, un sourire _carnassier_ aux lèvres.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il doit y avoir une raison ? Choisis. »

Remus sourit légèrement et tourna la tête vers la droite, laissant les cheveux de Sirius frôler sa joue. L'atmosphère avait changé. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? L'air était chaud et empli de tension. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà parti se coucher, et les plus vieux s'étaient éclipsés… souvent en couple.

« Une brune ? Tenta Remus, soudainement soucieux de bien faire. »

Ce genre de petite soirée était souvent prétexte aux rapprochements frivoles. Il ne fallait pas vraiment s'en étonner, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour sentir ses hormones s'agiter. Et lorsque vous enfermez des adolescents dans un immense château plein de recoins et de cachette et que vous les laissez grandir ensemble presque les uns sur les autres… Il ne faut pas être surpris de leur facilité à expérimenter ensemble.

« Non, je veux qu'elle ait les cheveux clairs… Pas blonds… Juste châtain clair… »

Sirius était passé maître dans ce domaine, et avait très vite compris qu'il ne se sentirait jamais frustré dans ce château. Remus posa alors son regard sur lui. Après tout, il était riche, avait un nom plus que célèbre et était attirant, sans compter ce côté rebelle qui lui conférait une aura différente de celle des autres aristocrates. Il débordait de confiance et de charme, il savait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire, et même si ce trait de caractère pouvait agacer certaines filles, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Parfois certaines d'entre elles lui résistaient, un temps seulement, sûrement pour se démarquer. Mais il se lassait toujours très vite, toujours avide de nouveauté et de sensation. Et avec le temps, on lui avait forgé une réputation _intéressante_ qui arrivait à intriguer les plus récalcitrantes… même du côté des Serpentardes. Sirius serait terriblement doué au lit… Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait entendu au détour d'un couloir, plusieurs fois. Non pas qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment.

« Il y a Gemma (2), murmura Remus un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

— Non… Déjà fait la semaine dernière, répondit son ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— As-tu couché avec toutes les filles de Poudlard ? S'amusa Remus.

— Presque, lâcha-t-il sur le même ton, se retenant de rire. Mais puisque tu as choisi, je ne peux que m'exécuter. »

Vraiment beau, avec ses yeux bleus, et ses cheveux ébène…

« Et toi, tu devrais aller voir Mary, proposa Sirius en se décalant un peu.

— Pourquoi ? »

Sirius se mit alors à rire devant la tête incrédule de son ami. Remus se sentit rougir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, passablement énervé.

« Arrête, j'ai compris.

— Moony, tu ne peux pas rester vierge toute ta vie, continua Sirius, essayant de ne pas rire.

— Qui te dis que je le suis, lâcha Remus en ancrant son regard dans celui de son ami.

— Oh. »

Le regard de Sirius changea brusquement et une lueur éclata dans ses yeux. Remus ne sut déchiffrer ce regard, mais peut-être l'aurait-il pu s'il avait été sobre.

« En tout cas, peu importe, reprit Sirius, plus sérieux. Mary n'attend que ça. »

Remus jeta un regard à Sirius qui s'éloignait de la salle commune, un bras autour des épaules de Gemma, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Gemma était vraiment belle. Pas simplement belle en réalité. Elle avait beaucoup de charme malgré son regard un peu dur. Elle était plutôt grande et assez mince, accentuant sa taille. Sa peau était très pale, tout comme ses yeux noisette. Il devait l'avouer, elle était attirante. Et en ce moment Sirius devait l'avoir plaqué contre un mur et l'embrassait de cette façon si particulière. Il était tard, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, sûrement pressés. Peut-être ne se donneraient-ils même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Peut-être la prenait-il débout, contre un mur, laissant son souffle chaud et ses gémissements rauques glisser contre sa peau.

Il pouvait très bien imaginer le son de la voix de Sirius… Son souffle contre son oreille… Sa main remontant le long de sa cuisse.

Il avait chaud… Le loup s'agitait en lui…

« Rémus ? murmura Mary qui s'était collé à lui. »

Il pourrait être à la place de Sirius et prendre Gemma contre un mur, debout, habillé.

« Il fait chaud non ? Ajouta Mary faisant glisser sa main le long de son cou. »

Il pourrait être à la place de Gemma et se faire prendre par…

Remus ferma les yeux un instant, chassant l'image qui venait de naître dans son esprit embrouillé, et la laissa disparaître, ne voulant pas la retenir.

Nous étions la vielle de la pleine lune.

Le loup en avait besoin.

Il glissa alors ses doigts sur la nuque fraiche de Mary et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quelques secondes brulantes passèrent avant que Mary ne monte sur les genoux de Remus, avant de mouvoir son corps contre le sien. Il plaqua Mary contre le sol et reprit le baiser.

Rémus avait la tête qui tournait, il ressentait beaucoup de choses mais avait besoin de plus. La bête voulait plus… Mary ne suffisait pas.

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin le soleil commençait à entrer dans la chambre et filtrait à travers ses rideaux. Il avait mal à la tête à cause de l'alcool, mal au cœur à cause de tout le reste.

Il resta allongé un instant, les yeux dans le vide, attentif à chacun des petits bruits autour de lui, attentif au loup qui commençait déjà à s'agiter en cette journée de pleine lune. Il se redressa finalement et tira sur le rideau de son lit, laissant un peu plus le soleil baigner autour de lui.

Le lit à côté du sien était vide, James et Peter dormait encore, et on entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Sirius devait se doucher à côté. Il avait sûrement passé une excellente nuit, et s'était réveillé paisiblement sans ressentir les effets négatifs de l'alcool. Il avait dû profiter du calme pour aller se détendre sous l'eau chaud, la laissant glisser le long de sa peau mate, le long de ses muscles… Peut-être se touchait-il d'une façon… _indécente_ , profitant de sa solitude pour glisser sa main le long de son membre. Il pouvait presque imaginer la scène, ayant déjà vu des centaines de fois Sirius nu, peut-être qu'il aurait pu capter un gémissement étouffé.

Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de penser à _ça_ et ne pas laisser ces pensées -bien qu'attrayantes- l'envahir.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Rémus passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour chasser _ces idées-là._ Sirius s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'au lit de Remus et lui offrit un sourire complice.

« Alors ? Murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller ses amis, en croisant les bras. »

 _Non._

Remus n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler d'hier soir, et préférait laisser Sirius s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il n'apprenait pas la vérité.

« Rien de bien intéressant et toi ? répondit le jeune loup de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il le put.

— Rien de bien intéressant, répliqua Sirius en lui lançant un sourire complice. »

Ce matin, Remus était descendu le premier, Sirius avait voulu attendre le réveil des deux autres, sans doute pour s'accorder le droit de les réveiller lui-même. Il s'était donc assis à côté à Lily et ils discutaient tranquillement en mangeant leurs petits déjeuners.

« Tu as fini le devoir de Binns ? demanda la jeune femme après avoir croqué dans son toast.

— Oui, pas toi ? S'étonna Remus.

— Si, si. Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite, je pense aller à la bibliothèque en fin de journée pour faire quelques recherches supplémentaires, tu voudras venir avec moi ?

— Non je ne pense pas, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, j'irais sûrement à l'infirmerie si ça ne passe pas, menti calmement Remus en perspective de la pleine lune.

— Ah toi aussi ? »

Remus lui lança un regard surpris et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle savait quand Sirius s'assit à côté d'eux, accompagné de Peter et James, bien trop heureux de pouvoir déjeuner à côté de Lily.

« Salut le tombeur, lança James un grand sourire aux lèvres levant son verre vers Remus.

— Quoi ? lâcha doucement ce dernier.

— Sirius nous a raconté pour Mary. Si tu veux mon avis, vous allez très bien ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que Sirius vous a dit ? Demanda alors Remus en lançant un regard dur à ce dernier.

— Que tu avais fini la nuit avec elle, répondit innocemment Peter.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, marmonna Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

— D'ailleurs elle n'est pas là ce matin ? S'inquiéta Peter sans relever la remarque de Remus.

— Non, elle est à l'infirmerie, expliqua Lily en jetant un regard étrange à Remus, qui s'empressa de fuir son regard. Je vais lui rendre visite d'ailleurs, à plus tard les garçons, conclut-elle en se levant, une pomme à la main. »

Son départ fut accompagné d'un petit silence, et Remus savait précisément ce qu'allait dire Sirius.

« C'est donc l'effet que ça fait de passer une nuit avec toi ? Tu es mon héros ! lança ce dernier avant d'exploser de rire. »

Les deux autres allaient le suivre, mais ils s'abstinrent en voyant le visage fermé, et presque… triste de Remus. Ils lui lancèrent un regard inquiet auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Il attendait que Sirius se calme.

« Arrête, lança finalement James, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. »

Sirius le regarda étonné avant de poser son regard sur Remus. Ce dernier allait parler, il se tut alors et fronça les sourcils.

« Je… C'est vraiment de ma faute si Mary est à l'infirmerie. On s'embrassait et elle a commencé à… avec ses mains… enfin vous voyez. Et c'est la pleine lune, je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force… je lui ai cassé le bras. »

Les trois autres se regardèrent méduser ne sachant pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.

* * *

(1) : Mary MacDonald n'est pas un OC. Mary MacDonald était une élève de Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor dans les années 1970 et l'amie de Lily Evans.

(2) : Gemma en revanche est un OC à ne pas confondre avec Gemma Farley, élève de Serpentard dans les années 1990.

Je vous invite à laisser une review, même une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore.

XOXO Whara


	3. Plus joueur

**Ce dont tu as besoin.**

 **Note :** Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première vraie fiction originale se déroulant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'œuvre se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. De très nombreux chapitres sont déjà écris et je m'engage à finir cette histoire, quitte à ce qu'elle soit moins longue que prévue si l'inspiration vient à manquer. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux conseils. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, il y a peut-être des fautes de frappes.

 **Avertissement** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. Rating M à venir / scène érotique entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Plus joueur**

Remus posa le livre devant lui dans un soupir, se passant la main devant les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur la vie sexuelle des loups-garous, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas juste casser le bras de toutes les filles qui s'aventuraient un peu loin.

Peter lui avait dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, que peut être cette lune-là était plus mauvaise que les autres, ou bien que l'alcool eût empiré les choses. James lui avait simplement dit que ce n'était juste pas la bonne, que ce n'était pas celle qui lui convenait vraiment et qui saurait apaiser le loup. Or il doutait vraiment de l'existence de _cette fille_ qui pouvait lui convenir. Il n'était peut-être juste pas fait pour ça. Sirius lui avait trouvé cette histoire géniale et après avoir finalement rit, avait rejoint le point de vue de James.

 _T'es pathétique… Sois tu vas crever étouffé par tes désirs bestiaux, sois tu vas crever les femmes qui pourront t'apaiser._

Il ouvrit finalement le livre au bon chapitre et parcouru les premiers lignes. « Les loups-garous peuvent être polygames et monogames. Dans ce dernier cas, ils ont tendance à trouver un partenaire pour la vie. » « Sous leur forme de loup, les loups-garous ne peuvent s'accoupler qu'avec des loups-garous. » Remus leva les yeux au ciel, bien ce dernier point semblait _évident._

« Bien que ces cas fussent plutôt rares, nous savons que les enfants nés d'une telle union sont de véritables loups, dotés d'une intelligence remarquable » « Chez les nées Loups, la lycanthropie est de manière générale héréditaire, mais certaines exceptions sont à noter. Chez les mordus, la lycanthropie n'est pas forcement héréditaire. » « Les relations entre humains et Loups-garous sont tout à fait possible lorsque que le loup est sous sa forme humaine ». Eh bien, Remus commençait à en douter vue l'état de Mary.

Elle était revenue de l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi. Son bras était complètement rétabli et elle lui avait même adressé un sourire, partagé entre la gêne et le pardon. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots pour aller s'excuser et préférer attendre la fin de la pleine lune, lorsqu'il se sentirait maître de lui-même.

« Cependant, les relations entre humains et loups-garous peuvent s'avérer plus compliqué pour le loup, notamment lorsqu'il se rapproche de la pleine lune. En effet, les légères pertes de contrôles des émotions peuvent aussi toucher le contrôle de leur force, notamment dans les instants d'égarement et d'abandon. L'esprit bestial a alors tendance à ressortir, mais rien qui ne puisse pas être contrôlé avec le temps chez l'adulte. Cependant chez les jeunes loups, les premières chaleurs (Cf. I.4 Les chaleurs et la lycanthropie) accroissent ce phénomène. Il leurs est alors plus difficile de gérer à la fois leurs chaleurs et leurs forces. C'est pourquoi il est recommandé aux jeunes loups-garous de ne s'accoupler qu'avec des loups-garous durant les premières années de leurs chaleurs, ou de trouver un partenaire capable de gérer cette situation. »

Remus leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et fixa le mur face à lui. _Deux choses_. Premièrement, cette perte de contrôle de sa force était normale lors de rapport charnelle pendant les jours précédents la pleine lune, cela passerait avec le temps. Secondement, il avait _ses chaleurs_. Il retient un rire nerveux en sachant d'avance que ce qu'il aillait lire sur ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il avança un peu dans le livre jusqu'à la partie qui leurs étaient consacrées, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Les premières chaleurs chez les loups-garous apparaissent vers la quinzième ou seizième année du jeune loup, juste après le dernier quartile. Les premières chaleurs sont particulièrement difficiles à gérer chez les jeunes loups, leur contrôle demande du temps. Elles se caractérisent par l'envie de s'accoupler, une hausse de la libido et une plus grande réceptivité sensuelle. Ces chaleurs affectent le contrôle que peut avoir le jeune loup sur ses émotions, et sa force, bien plus qu'avant que ces dernières ne se manifestent. Les chaleurs ne disparaissent qu'après un âge très avancé, mais le loup adulte arrive à les maitriser. »

Remus ferma alors le livre, ayant l'impression d'en savoir déjà assez et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il était vraiment une bête, rien de plus. Une bête dirigée par ses pulsions sauvages sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il était vraiment _pathétique._

Cette lune-là avait été différente des autres lui avait avoué Sirius, le lendemain, à l'infirmerie. Mais comme d'habitude Remus n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il se sentait juste fatigué et plus _calme_.

« C'est-à-dire différente ? Demanda le jeune loup en faisant de la place à son ami qui s'agit sur le bord du lit.

— Et bien, tu étais plus… »

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt comme s'il cherchait ses mots, pour retranscrire parfaitement ce qu'il avait ressentis durant la nuit.

« Joueur, je dirais, expliqua-t-il finalement.

— Plus joueur ?

— Ouais, tu t'amusais à tourner autour de James pour le faire chier, tu courais après tous les bruits… Tu n'arrêtais pas de me sauter dessus pour me mordre tu sais, comme tu fais des fois. Mais là c'était vraiment cool, lâcha-t-il.

— Cool ? Que je te _morde_ ?

— Non mais tu ne comprends pas, on s'amusait vraiment ! C'était un jeu de domination, et tu ne voulais pas me laisser gagner mais moi je me laissais pas faire. Peter avait peur qu'on se fasse mal, mais moi je savais que non, c'était juste un jeu. Et c'était vraiment grisant ! Je me sentais vraiment accepté par le loup. C'était tellement génial ! »

Dans les yeux de Sirius brillait cette même lueur d'excitation qui s'allumait lorsqu'il venait de découvrir un nouveau moyen de s'amuser, une nouvelle idée pour embêter son monde. Remus le sentait si sincère et avait l'air si heureux qu'il regrettait presque de ne pas se souvenir de cette nuit.

C'est à ce moment là que James arriva dans l'infirmerie un sourire en coin.

« Blesser ta petite amie à vraiment excité ton loup, t'as dû chopper une dizaine de lapin, s'amusa-t-il en guise de bonjour, Peter sur ses pas.

— Mary n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie…

— En tout cas, elle veut te parler, et si elle te pardonne, reconsidère l'idée, expliqua James en lui lançant un clin d'œil. »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Remus. Même si Mary lui pardonnait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la blesser de nouveau, et puisqu'il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à gérer le loup comme son livre l'avait expliqué, cet incident pouvait se reproduire.

« Au fait, désolé pour hier James, je crois que tu as raison, le loup s'est senti grisé, s'excusa-t-il un sourire mi amusé mi gêné aux lèvres.

— Tu n'inquiètes pas pour ça, répondit James en riant. Je n'ai pas peur du loup et il l'a vite compris, il s'est lassé de tourner autour du cerf en grognant, expliqua-t-il fier de lui. »

Le lendemain Mary était venu le voir lors du repas. Elle abordait un regard extrêmement doux et cela ne faisait que gêner un peu plus Remus. Elle ne disait rien, voulant sans doute le laisser se livrer un peu. Elle le connaissait bien, il n'était pas violent. Elle se doutait bien que l'incident d'hier avait dû bien plus le troubler lui qu'elle. L'idée de lui en vouloir ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit. En fait, elle estimait même que c'était de sa faute. Peut-être était-elle aller trop vite, ou trop loin pour le jeune homme. Mais elle en avait tant envie depuis si longtemps et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, elle avait cru que c'était le bon moment. A ce souvenir elle rougit doucement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'il l'eut entendu malgré le bruit.

— Tu devrais, suggéra le jeune loup en jouant avec un bout de toast.

— Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me faire mal, c'était juste l'alcool, l'excitation du moment, ce genre de chose tu vois ? Et je suis allée trop vite peut être…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! S'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Elle n'en tint pas rigueur et attrapa son verre, le regard un peu vide. Remus la jugeait effaré elle avait sincèrement l'air de ne pas lui en vouloir. Lui, au contraire, s'en voulait beaucoup.

« On devrait peut-être réessayait, finit-elle par lâcher, sans réussir à le regarder dans les yeux. »

Remus jeta un œil à ses amis qui n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à Mary et lui, ou qui du moins faisaient semblant.

« Enfin, je t'aime bien tu sais, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot en attrapant sa main. »

Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Lui aussi il l'aimait bien, il appréciait sa compagnie, il la désirait d'une certaine façon, mais pas de la manière dont elle le voulait. Et puis, même si durant cette période il avait repris plus ou moins le contrôle rien ne certifiait qu'il puisse le garder lors d'un rapport plus intime. Et ses chaleurs allaient revenir dans quelques semaines.

Et puis… elle ne suffisait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à calmer le loup, le loup voulait plus.

 _Je veux plus…_

* * *

Je vous invite à laisser une review, même une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore.

XOXO Whara


	4. Ce dont tu as besoin

**Ce dont tu as besoin.**

 **Note du chapitre** : Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais la rentrée scolaire m'a retardé -d'autant plus que mes études sont très prenantes-. J'espère ne plus vous faire autant attendre mais plusieurs charmants retours m'ont motivé à enfin poster ce chapitre que j'aime tant.

 **Note :** Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première vraie fiction originale se déroulant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'œuvre se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. De très nombreux chapitres sont déjà écris et je m'engage à finir cette histoire, quitte à ce qu'elle soit moins longue que prévue si l'inspiration vient à manquer. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux conseils. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, il y a peut-être des fautes de frappes.

 **Avertissement** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. ATTENTION : Rating M / scène érotique entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas.

 **Remerciements** : Je remercie tous les lecteurs anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement ! (Cam F.A.B Curly Maud Kyubi KoalaRavenclaw et Guest)

 **Résumé chapitre II :** Remus vient parler à Mary après son retour de l'infirmerie où elle s'était rendue suite à la blessure infligée involontairement par Remus :

« …Remus jeta un œil à ses amis qui n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à Mary et lui, ou qui du moins faisaient semblant.

« Enfin, je t'aime bien tu sais, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot en attrapant sa main. »

Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Lui aussi il l'aimait bien, il appréciait sa compagnie, il la désirait d'une certaine façon, mais pas de la manière dont elle le voulait. Et puis, même si durant cette période il avait repris plus ou moins le contrôle rien ne certifiait qu'il puisse le garder lors d'un rapport plus intime. Et ses chaleurs allaient revenir dans quelques semaines.

Et puis… elle ne suffisait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à calmer le loup, le loup voulait plus.

 _Je veux plus… »_

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Ce dont tu as besoin**

 _Décembre 1975_

1 mois après

« Il neige ! Putain ça va être sympa le match, ironisa Sirius avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil entre Peter et Remus. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, observant les fins flocons de neiges qui s'abattait contre les carreaux. Nous étions la veille des vacances de Noël et l'air était beaucoup plus détendu. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid aussi. Mais lui avait chaud, vraiment très chaud.

« Ça ne va pas nous empêcher de battre ces sales serpents ! Assura James un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. D'ailleurs avec Peter nous avons déjà préparer de quoi fêter notre victoire ! »

La pleine lune était demain soir et ses chaleurs étaient revenues. Depuis plus d'une semaine tout son corps lui hurlait son besoin de sentir un autre corps contre le sien. Ses nuits devenaient de plus en plus… compliquées à mesure qu'il accumulait de la frustration. Parfois, il se réveillait trop tard, son caleçon déjà maculé, la faute aux rêves qui hantaient ses nuits. En journée, son désir lui tordait le ventre et ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à être cohérente. Dès qu'une fille lui parlait, il n'avait qu'une envie. Dès qu'on le touchait, son souffle se coupait.

Et là, Sirius était contre lui.

« C'est-à-dire ? S'amusa Sirius, intéressé.

— On est allé chercher de quoi fêter dignement notre victoire cette après-midi après le cours de potion. On a de la nourriture et de l'alcool, expliqua Peter.

— C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant. Mes amis nous avons un match à gagner. »

* * *

Et évidemment, ils gagnèrent. Et contrairement à la dernière fois, Remus avait été très attentif au match, mais peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons. En réalité, observer les mouvements de Sirius, chacun de ses déplacements, n'était clairement pas une bonne raison.

Il chassa ces idées coupables de son esprit lorsque Sirius passa un bras autour de son cou, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« On sait organiser des fêtes, affirma ce dernier en regardant fièrement la salle commune où les Gryffondors se laissaient gagner par l'ambiance et l'alcool. »

Remus acquiesça sans mot, sensible à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son ami, préférant ne rien dire de peur de laisser échapper un grognement. Il jeta lui aussi un regard à la salle, réceptif à l'agitation du lieu. L'ambiance était plus festive que lors des précédentes victoires, l'excitation des vacances aidant. Il devait être bientôt minuit, et les plus jeunes étaient allés se coucher, sur ordre de Lily en sa qualité de préfet. Elle avait cependant permis aux quatrièmes années de rester un peu plus longtemps. Remus l'avait laissé faire, il avait d'autres problèmes à réglés. Comme Mary, par exemple, qui n'avait pas comprit -ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre- ses subtils refus et qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards embrassés. Et il avait bien du mal à les éviter, puisque son corps, dirigés par ses stupides chaleurs ne semblaient attendre que ça.

Sirius avait lui aussi remarqué le petit jeu de Mary et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Alors, tu comptes lui faire quoi ce soir ? La sauter ou lui peter la clavicule ? Railla Sirius, se fichant complément du fait que son ami avait réellement été touché par cet incident.

— Je ne peux difficilement faire l'un sans l'autre, répliqua Remus en croisant les bras. »

A ces mots, Sirius planta son regard dans le sien un regard vif et plein de sous-entendu que Remus n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« T'es tellement intense Moony, murmura-t-il près de son oreille avant de en s'éloignant soudainement de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Un sourire violent qui provoqua des décharges dans tout son corps. Un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais lancé. Remus faillit le retenir par le bras, le tirer vers lui et…

 _Et quoi ?_ _Hein ?_ _Stupides chaleurs._

« Hey ! »

Remus détacha son regard du dos de Sirius et croisa les yeux de Mary qui l'avait rejoint. Bien, cela expliquait le soudain -et _frustrant_ \- départ de Sirius qui semblait encore plus enjouer que Mary à l'idée qu'il ne « saute » Mary.

« Salut, ça va ? répondit-il tout de même.

— Oui, parfaitement, dit-elle doucement, le regard un peu ivre. On va faire un jeu à boire avec les autres, les quatrièmes années viennent de partir, tu viens ? »

 _Non._

« Oui, je te suis, répondit Remus avant de se mordre la langue. »

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il jouait à ce jeu -simpliste- dont le seul but était de boire, et Remus avait beau lutter contre lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à garder le contrôle, et inévitablement, plus il buvait, plus il le perdait. Mais une force bien plus forte que lui le poussait à continuer, en lui soufflant qu'après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien arrêter tout ça et monter se coucher s'il le voulait, que pour _l'instant_ il ne faisait rien de mal. Il était à côté de Peter et Mary, et arrivait -plus ou moins- à ignorer la main de cette dernière posée sur sa cuisse. A vrai dire, il était plus concentré sur Lynn. Enfin sur la main de Lynn, qui glissait dans les cheveux de Sirius. Elle faisait tourner ses doigts entre les boucles ébènes et son regard n'était pas innocent. Elle avait retiré sa veste un peu plus tôt et mettait sa poitrine en avant. Remus voyait très bien le jeu de Lynn, et il ignorait pourquoi cela le troublait tant. Lynn était bien moins belle que Gemma. Ses traits étaient plus grossiers et son attitude plus vulgaire. Il se sentait presque vexé de voir Sirius s'intéresser à elle, plutôt qu'à... Quelqu'un d'autre.

La main de Lynn avait quitté les cheveux de son ami et glissait le long de son cou. Il pouvait presque voir la peau mate frissonnait sous ces doigts habiles et il préféra détourner le regard.

* * *

Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsqu'il posa son énième verre vide devant lui, saluant Peter qui partait se coucher. L'ambiance était plus intime et de petits groupes s'étaient formés un peu partout, et quelques couples étaient encore ici. C'était le cas de Sirius et Lynn qui s'embrassaient sur le canapé de la salle commune près du feu. Remus préférait clairement les ignorer. Il connaissait l'effet qu'avait eu sur lui le simple fait d'imaginer Sirius et Gemma le mois passé.

James semblait discuter avec Lily, mais au vu de l'attitude de cette dernière, il devait plutôt faire la conversation tout seul, sans même sans rendre compte.

Lui était assis à côté de Mary et ils parlaient calmement des vacances de Noël. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses dérapèrent réellement.

« Je pense que je vais rester ici pour les vacances. Le château sera plus tranquille, et puis on n'aura pas cours, tu seras moins sous pression, expliqua-t-elle. »

Son regard brillait d'une lueur taquine et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« Ce serait l'occasion de… Tu sais… Reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Remus, qui posa instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches. »

A cet instant, il comprit qu'il allait perdre pied. Il avait trop bu, il était trop frustré, il en avait trop envie, trop besoin. Son corps le brulait et son sang palpitait dans chacune de ses veines, bouillonnant. Il ne ressentait plus que le besoin de l'embrasser, de s'accoupler avec elle, et son loup s'agitait en lui. Il lui fallait cela, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Repousse moi, murmura Mary à son oreille, le provoquant. »

Il se jeta alors sur elle, agrippa ses lèvres des siens et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il allait la blesser. Il le savait. Elle n'allait pas lui suffire. Il le sentait. Son odeur n'était pas assez forte, son corps ne lui convenait pas, sa peau était trop clair. Il pourrait la prendre là, incapable de se soucier des autres encore présent. Il lui briserait sans doute un bras ou la mordrai jusqu'au sang. Mais même après ça, il ne serait pas rassasié. Ce baiser était fade. Le loup voulait plus.

Le loup savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, savait exactement avec qui il voulait _jouer_.

Il repoussa alors Mary avec une brutalité qu'il ne put contrôler et échappa un grognement. La jeune femme se cogna la tête et lui jeta un regard blessé.

« Mary, arrête, lui lança-t-il dans un gémissement rauque. »

Ce contact n'avait fait qu'accroitre son excitation et il tenta de camoufler son érection. Il planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il devait se calmer.

« Remus je…

— Tais toi ! »

A ce moment il se sentait perdre pied, définitivement. Il n'aurait pas dû la repousser. Il aurait dû continuer, la prendre contre ce sofa, le désir était trop fort et même s'il elle ne l'aurait pas satisfait, cela aurait pu le calmer. Il pouvait encore le faire. Il _devait_ le faire.

« Mary ! Viens, je vais me coucher, lança alors Lily dernière lui. »

Il avait chaud, il sentait son corps trembler et la voix de Lily lui parut lointaine. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Mary, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait écouter son amie, dans un dernier sursaut de maitrise. La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, passa sa main sur son bras droit et suivit Lily sans un mot.

Il resta un moment assit sur le sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle, essayant de trouver une position dans laquelle son érection ne le fera pas _tant_ souffrir. C'est là que Sirius s'affala à côté de lui, légèrement transpirant. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil au canapé à présent désert.

« Ouais, j'en avais marre de Lynn, expliqua son ami, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. »

Remus ne répondit rien, il n'arrivait pas à parler, partage entre la haine et l'envie. La haine qu'il avait envers lui-même, l'envie de se laisser aller. Sirius gesticulait à côté de lui, surement mal à l'aise assit à même le sol. Lorsque leurs deux épaules rentrèrent en contact, il _grogna_. Il ignorait si Sirius l'avait entendu. Sûrement, il n'avait pas été discret. Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de ne pas se laisser tomber contre l'épaule de son ami, fut la certitude que ce rapprochement n'arrangerait rien. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard, se demandant alors pourquoi il avait laissé Lynn.

« Je vais fumer, tu veux venir ? Proposa alors Sirius, brisant le silence.

— Non je vais aller dormir je pense, arriva à articuler Remus.

— Je doute fort que t'y arrive, le nargua Sirius dirigeant son regard vers son bas-ventre. »

Remus se décala légèrement, gêné au possible. Son érection n'avait pas diminué, et il ne voyait vraiment qu'un moyen de s'en débarrasser, sans _violer_ la prochaine personne qu'il croiserait. _Monstre._ C'est pourquoi il voulait aller « dormir ». Peut-être n'avait-il pas était assez subtil pour son imbécile d'ami, ou celui-ci s'amusait-il réellement à le voir dans cet état.

« Ouais, et bien laisse moi gérer ça, tu veux ? marmonna-t-il en arrangeant son tee-shirt.

— Aller, viens fumer avec moi ça te détendra, affirma Sirius.

— Il fait trop froid dehors, il neige, crétin, s'agaça Remus, en instant sur ce dernier mot.

— Qui a dit « dehors » ? s'amusa-t-il en se levant. »

Sirius lui lança un dernier regard pour le convaincre et même si là, Remus avait vraiment besoin de régler son problème, il ne put résister et se leva, légèrement chancelant.

* * *

« C'est la salle sur demande, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Remus en posant son regard sur la grande porte qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux.

— Exactement, lui répondit Sirius, fier de lui. Des fois elle apparaît quand j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, pour fumer. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, qui était beaucoup plus petite que Remus n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il le suivit observant les lieux, essayant de ne pas tomber. La salle était encore plus petite que leur dortoir et possédait un grand lit aux draps noirs, un sofa, une petite table basse et une cheminé. L'ambiance était très intime les couleurs chaudes des murs et des meubles renforçaient cette impression.

Sirius venait de poser une bouteille sur la table. Remus ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il en avait pris une.

« Tu peux fumer ici ?

— On peut faire ce qu'on veut ici, lança Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres que Remus n'arrivait pas à interpréter. »

Il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir correctement, l'alcool avait embrumé ses sens, déjà fortement troublés. Et ainsi, il avait encore plus de mal à comprendre Sirius, à lire entre les lignes, lui qui d'ordinaire était sûrement le seul capable de suivre son esprit tordu.

Sirius s'était assis sur le sofa et invita Remus à le suivre, qui ne se fit pas prier, chancelant. Assit, il lui serait plus facile de reprendre ses esprits. Et le peu de lucidité qui lui restait lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, presque imperceptible et il eut suffi qu'il l'ignore un instant pour que ce quelque chose disparaisse. Remus jeta un œil au lit il avait l'air vraiment confortable. Mais l'idée que Sirius avait sans doute déjà ramené la moitié des filles de Poudlard dans ce lieu le gênant profondément. Après tout, pourquoi y aurait-il un lit dans un fumoir, sauf si justement ce n'était pas qu'un fumoir ?

« Ça me fait bizarre de ne pas être seul, s'amusa Sirius en allumant sa cigarette comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, une nouvelle fois.

— Tu n'as jamais été seul ici ? Se hasarda Remus.

— Non, pourquoi ? Confia le brun.

— Je ne sais pas l'ambiance, le lit…

— Il n'y a pas de lit d'habitude, lança Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, on n'aurait pas besoin de retourner au dortoir.

— Hn. »

Remus sembla réfléchir un instant. Peut-être avait-il mal interprété la fonction de la salle sur demande, peut être ne faisait-elle pas office de garçonnière, peut être n'était-elle qu'une simple chambre où Sirius pouvait fumer librement. Sirius se mit alors à rire devant le regard pensif et ivre de son ami. Remus le suivit alors, bien trop soul pour savoir pourquoi. Il avait trop bu simplement. Sirius lui passa la cigarette, et il tira dessus maladroitement. Ce qui amusa encore plus Sirius.

« Désolé, pour Lynn, lança finalement Remus, après avoir une toux.

— Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, avoua son ami en reprenant la cigarette. T'avais plus besoin de moi qu'elle et tu me faisais beaucoup trop de peine, là, tout seul, assis par terre…

— Ta gueule, lança Remus gêné en le poussant légèrement.

— Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Mary et toi vous étiez tranquille et tu n'avais pas besoin de la repousser. Tu n'allais pas réellement lui peter la clavicule tu sais ? Je rigolais.

— Tu ne comprends pas, marmonna Remus, en essayant de se caler maladroitement.

— Explique moi alors, lui demanda son ami, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. »

Un sourire qui fut contagieux.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi.

— Plus que je ne le fais déjà ? reprit Sirius en buvant une gorgée à même la bouteille. »

L'atmosphère était plus lourde, ou n'était-ce que son imagination ? Il avait vraiment du mal à faire la part des choses entre la réalité et la façon dont il la ressentait, la façon dont son corps la lui faisait vivre. Il ne savait pas si la main de Sirius posé sur sa cuisse était réellement indécente, ou si la façon dont il buvait à la bouteille était vraiment provoquante.

Sirius reposa alors la bouteille sur la table avant de se jeter sur lui pour le faire avouer.

« Aller dit moi ! »

Il tentait de chatouiller Remus et ainsi tirer quelques informations grâce à cette douce torture. Cela provoqua un fou-rire chez Remus, qui n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il qu'il réalisa dans quelle position ils étaient, que ses rires se turent. Lui les jambes ouvertes, Sirius calé entre celles-ci, au-dessus de lui, ses mains parcourant son corps. Et à partir de là, ces mains ne le faisaient plus rire elles l'excitaient.

Aussi, dans cette position, Sirius ne pouvait pas ignorer l'érection de Remus qui frottait contre son aine. Le jeune loup tenta alors de le repousser, de reprendre son souffle, mais Sirius raffermis sa prise, le sentant prêt à craquer. Remus devait faire quelques choses, et son esprit embrouillé ne trouva aucune solution, il lâcha alors, essoufflé :

« J'ai mes chaleurs »

Sirius s'arrêta alors, se redressa sur les coudes, sans quitter le corps de l'autre, surement trop surprit pour bouger. Remus rougit brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire presque inconsciemment.

« Tes quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, sans trop savoir si son ami était sérieux.

— Mes chaleurs… C'est un truc de loup-garou, arriva à articuler Remus, la respiration hachée.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ça a commencé à la rentrée, ça revient tous les mois avant la pleine lune. Je… Enfin le loup a besoin de s'accoupler et il me le fait comprendre. J'ai tout le temps chaud, je ne pense qu'à ça, j'ai tout le temps envie. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, et il se sentait rougir. Il allait sans doute parler, dire n'importe quoi quand, soudain, Sirius se mit à rire, d'un rire franc. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, mais Sirius n'avait jamais rien fait de ce qu'il attendait. Remus esquissa alors un léger sourire, sans doute soulagé que son ami ne le trouve pas _dégoutant_.

« Je comprends mieux, s'esclaffa Sirius. T'étais tellement plus _sex_ ces derniers temps.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu n'as pas vu comment les filles te regardent depuis quelques mois, elles ont remarqué que tu étais plus _ouvert,_ expliqua Sirius, toujours léger. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi t'es pas allé plus loin avec Mary ? C'était l'occasion.

— Sirius, je lui ai cassé le bras, je ne contrôle pas mon corps, ni ma force. Et en plus de ça, le loup a beaucoup de besoin et Mary ne lui suffisait pas. Ne me suffisais pas, rajouta Remus dans un soupire. Ce n'est pas juste une question de désir d'adolescent, c'est un truc animal, c'est instinctif. »

Sirius ne répondit rien et sembla réfléchir un instant. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il demandait à Remus de choisir sa prochaine « partenaire ». Remus continua alors parler les occupait.

« J'ai lu dans un bouquin que c'était mieux de faire ce genre de chose avec un autre loup-garou, parce que même si c'est violent, il n'y a pas de risque de blesser l'autre. Ou alors, il faut trouver un humain capable d'endurer _ça_.

— Ça ?

— Coucher avec un loup-garou en chaleur… »

Sirius eut un petit sourire, et la lueur s'intensifia.

« Donc ce n'est pas impossible pour les humains d'avoir une relation avec les loups-garous pendant leurs chaleurs ?

— Non, en théorie. Il faut juste que l'humain puisse en quelque sort _dominer_ le loup.

— Comme quand ton loup essaie de me soumettre lors des pleines lunes mais que je ne me laisse pas faire ?

— C'est pas exactement pareil, murmura Remus ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir. »

Mais Sirius ne l'avait pas écouté et il fixait un point dans le vide. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à se pousser et Remus essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se décale, car il ne pouvait pas supporter les mouvements inconscients de Sirius contre lui.

« Tu peux te pousser ?

— Attends, comment tu peux savoir qui est capable de supporter ça ? Lui demanda Sirius, ignorant sa requête.

— Je n'en sais rien, souffla Remus en essayant de se dégager. »

Sa tête commençait vraiment à tourner et il sentait le loup s'agitait de plus en plus en lui Sirius était bien trop près, depuis trop longtemps. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son bassin s'était mis à bouger contre celui de Sirius. Il aurait tué pour…

« Hn, grogna Remus avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre. »

Cela fit réagir Sirius, qui ancra son regard dans le sien, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, murmura Sirius dans un souffle, contre l'oreille de Remus, lui arrachant un violent frisson. »

 _Putain._

Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et juste avant de sombrer, Remus comprit qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour, qu'il ne pourrait pas le repousser, parce que ce n'était pas Mary, parce que c'était Sirius, et parce qu'au fond de lui, il _savait_.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et plantait ses oncles dans la nuque de Sirius, pendant que celui-ci agrippait plus férocement sa lèvre inférieure. Ils s'embrassèrent violement et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner et n'arrivait pas à se retenir de griffer l'autre. Son _ami_ s'agrippait à lui avec tant d'intensité et de force qu'il se demandait lequel risquait de blesser l'autre en premier. Mais cette pensée mourut quelque part dans son esprit voilé de noir lorsque que Sirius retirera hâtivement leurs tee-shirts. Le reste de leurs vêtements suivirent et aucuns des deux n'arrivaient réellement à prendre conscience de la situation tant le contact de leurs peau nues et brulantes était grisant. Leurs gestes étaient précipités et maladroits, mais _putain_ ils n'auraient jamais pu s'arrêter. Sirius saisit les poignets de Remus et les plaqua contre le sofa avec force, sans doute pour qu'il cesse de le griffer. Sirius voulait lui prouver qu'il était capable de dominer le loup, qu'il était capable de lui faire découvrir toutes ses sensations dont il s'était privé par peur. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait supporter n'importe quoi, n'importe quelle douleur si on lui permettait de voir le plaisir s'emparer du corps de Remus. Remus lui, tentait de se libérer inconsciemment de l'emprise de Sirius, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le marquer, mais il n'arrivait à rien, ni à se libérer, ni à reprendre son souffle. Et lorsque la main libre du brun saisit son membre, il crut mourir.

A suivre…

* * *

Je vous invite à laisser une review, même une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore.

XOXO Whara


	5. A cause de ça

**Ce dont tu as besoin.**

 **Note Chapitre** : Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je m'excuse pour cette attente impardonnable mais avec les cours c'est assez difficile de tenir un emploie du temps de publication stable ! J'espère que vous comprendrez ! Sachez que je lis et réponds à toutes vos reviews et qu'elles me vont droits au cœur et me pousse à vous donner le meilleur travail possible ! J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre ! Love U !

 **Note :** Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première vraie fiction originale se déroulant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'œuvre se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. De très nombreux chapitres sont déjà écris et je m'engage à finir cette histoire, quitte à ce qu'elle soit moins longue que prévue si l'inspiration vient à manquer. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux conseils. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, il y a peut-être des fautes de frappes.

 **Avertissement** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. Rating M / scène érotique entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : A cause de ça**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne sut dire ce qui était le pire entre le lieu inconnu où il se trouvait, et son mal de tête. Et, en fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute le corps nu de Sirius étalé à côté de lui qui était _le pire._

Un sentiment de panique le prit à la gorge lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici, nu, à côté de son meilleur ami.

Soudain, Sirius se mit à bouger à côté de lui, et se tourna sur le ventre dans un grognement.

« Sirius ? tenta Remus, la voix cassée.

— Hum ? Marmonna Sirius sans ouvrir les yeux, encore endormi. »

Remus commençait à paniquer et il avait vraiment besoin de lui, surtout que la pleine lune était pour ce soir et qu'il était naturellement tendu. Il secoua l'épaule de son ami hâtivement, presque brulé par ce contact. Sirius ouvrit lentement un œil, émergeant difficilement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sorti. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de s'asseoir entièrement, contre le dos du lit. Remus l'imita maladroitement, l'envie de vomir le prenant aux tripes. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, et Remus essayait de chercher dans sa mémoire un indice sur les événements de la nuit passée. Des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent mais ce n'était que des sensations, des gémissements, un intense plaisir.

« Dis, tenta finalement Remus, dans un murmure. On n'a pas couché ensemble ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard sérieux et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Non, assura-t-il finalement, le regard dans le vague. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Je ne suis sûr de rien, avoua Remus, gêné au possible. »

Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour lire dans les pensées de Sirius à cet instant ?

« On s'est juste touché…

— On n'est pas allé plus loin parce que… je t'ai fait mal ? imagina Remus, désemparé.

— Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ça à fait beaucoup d'un coup… Pour tous les deux. C'était fort, et ça a suffi à nous calmer, lâcha-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils. »

Remus resserra le drap contre lui, pensif, essayant de se souvenir.

« Fort ?

— Ouais. Mieux que… Que tout. »

Sirius baissa alors la tête et fixa le drap Remus, lui fixait Sirius. Peut-être qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit ça ou peut-être qu'il regrettait la nuit passée. Peut-être les deux. Soudain, le brun s'étira légèrement et se redressa sur le lit, droit, presque détendu.

« On était bien bourré, hein ? lâcha alors Sirius, avant de rire doucement.

— Ouais, confirma Remus, se forçant à imiter son ami. C'est sûr. »

Son dernier mot était presque mort dans sa gorge et il n'arrivait pas à être aussi décontracté que Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami, qui semblait finalement trouver cela simplement drôle. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer que cette nuit avait été mieux que tout et en l'espace de quelques secondes finir par en rire. Car il lui avait bien dit ça ? Fort, mieux que tout ? Ou l'avait-il rêvé ?

« Aller viens, les autres doivent nous attendre, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, conclut Sirius en se relevant, dévoilant sa nudité, sans gêne. »

Le regard de Remus s'attarda un instant sur la chute de rein de son ami, suivant les courbes de son corps parfait et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait affreusement mal et ne savait pas comment réagir, jamais on ne l'avait préparé à ça. Il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Il se sentait submergé par la peur, l'anxiété, l'incompréhension et la passivité de Sirius le stressait encore plus. Mais il n'avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réveil. A cette pensée, un autre sentiment s'empara de lui, comme de la colère, ou de la honte et cela l'effrayait encore plus.

« Attends, lança finalement Remus, interdit.

— Oui ?

— C'est tout ?

— Ecoute, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, d'accord ? On avait bu, et on était frustré tous les deux. On n'a rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble. On s'est juste aidé. »

Remus ne répondit rien, il essayait de réfléchir et de comprendre ce que lui disait Sirius.

« Ça arrive ce genre de chose, on est jeune, t'avais tes chaleurs…

— Oui, à propose de ça… le coupa Remus, honteux de lui avoir révéler ce détail.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous, comme cette nuit. Ça te va ?

— Ouais, acquiesça Remus. Ouais. »

A vrai dire, il n'en savait trop rien et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se sentait soulagé, ou… _déçu_?

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa _normalement_. Sirius agissait comme d'habitude et débordait d'énergie. Il ne lança aucun regard à Remus qui aurait pu être diffèrent de d'habitude et ce dernier commençait vraiment à penser que son meilleur ami n'avait réellement pas été plus troublé que ça par la nuit dernière. Et Remus n'arrivait pas à interpréter cette attitude. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu ? Certes, lui-même agissait -plus ou moins- comme s'il l'était mais au fond de lui il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Etait-ce pareil pour Sirius ? Ou n'en avait-il sincèrement rien à faire ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu sa voix tressaillir ce matin, lorsqu'il lui avait décrit leur nuit.

Il devait sans doute arrêter d'y penser, rien de bon ne sortirait de tout ça. Il devait agir comme Sirius et prendre cet indicent pour ce qu'il était : un dérapage.

* * *

Si pour Sirius le loup avait été diffèrent lors de la lune de novembre, pour James et Peter, ce fut bien cette lune ci qui marqua un tournent. Le loup et le chien avaient joué ensemble d'une manière encore plus étrange que la dernière fois et ne s'étaient à peine souciés de leurs deux amis. Ils avaient été plus violents, mais aussi plus affectueux dans un sens. James et Peter n'avait pas eu à en parler, ils avaient seulement échangé un regard. Aussi, le fait que Sirius leur avoua un peu plus tard n'avoir rien remarqué de spécial ne fit que renforcer leur étonnement.

* * *

Puis la vie reprit son cours, si bien que Remus se demandait même s'il était réellement arrivé quelque chose. Il était retourné s'excuser auprès de Mary, qui comme la dernière fois, culpabilisait autant que lui. Elle lui garantit qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, et qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié. Remus était du même avis, mais au fond rien n'était comme avant entre eux. Lily passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, en aucun cas car elle commençait à apprécier la présence de James, en aucun cas, avait-elle assuré à Remus. Le mois de janvier fut rythmé par la reprise des cours, les plans habituels de James et Sirius, leurs brillantes idées pour retourner le château, sous le regard admiratif de Peter, et celui, désapprobateur, de Remus.

Sirius agissait normalement avec lui, il continuait de le taquiner lorsqu'il étudiait trop, ou désespérait de son manque d'implication dans leur plans -foireux-. Il continuait de le frôler, puisqu'il était tactile, sans que cela ne provoque la moindre gêne chez lui. Il continuait de charmer les filles, surtout Gemma en réalité. Rien dans son attitude ne laisser penser que cette nuit avait eu lieu.

Enfin, presque.

* * *

 _Janvier 1976_

Un soir, alors qu'ils attendaient que James finisse de se préparer, Sirius et Remus se mirent à se chamailler sous le regard amusé de Peter. A vrai dire, Remus ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi ils avaient commencé, sûrement à cause d'une des remarques de Sirius. Ce dernier essayait de d'immobiliser en représailles du coussin qu'il lui avait lancé. Remus n'arrivait pas vraiment à se débattre tant il riait et ne voulait pas se servir de sa force surhumaine, ça aurait été déloyale. Sirius était autant amusé que lui mais faisait mine de garder son sérieux, même si voir Remus se débattre dans le vide était excellent.

Remus, dans un dernier espoir allait le mordre à l'épaule quand il sentit l'érection de Sirius frotter contre sa cuisse. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais leurs regards se croisèrent, et Sirius comprit. Il s'éloigna alors de son ami et quitta la pièce en leur disant qu'il les attendait dehors.

Cette nuit-là, Sirius disparut avec Gemma encore plus vite que d'habitude.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Remus fut frappé par l'évidence aussi bien par son physique que par sa personnalité, Gemma lui ressemblait beaucoup.

* * *

Plus tard dans le mois, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Remus s'était levé pour observer la lune. On la voyait particulièrement bien ce soir, elle était presque ronde, et la pleine lune approchait. Remus pouvait le sentir sans même compter les jours. Ses chaleurs commençaient à revenir, et rien que cette perceptive le rendait à fleur de peau. C'était encore pire que la transformation. Cela durait plus longtemps et il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il n'avait pas ses amis pour le soutenir et devait affronter ça tout seul. Peu à peu, alors que son esprit dérivait, il sentait son sang affluer dans son bas ventre à mesurer que les secondes passaient, sans aucune raison.

Remus se leva alors, ne tenant plus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain la respiration hachée. Il mourait de chaud. Il ferma hâtivement la porte derrière lui et se colla contre la paroi de la douche qui était glacé. Il passa sa main dans son caleçon, saisit son membre engorgé et entama une série de rapide mouvement. Le contact de sa verge contre sa paume était presque douloureux et le plaisir mécanique, mais il en avait besoin. Son corps commençait à se mouvoir contre la paroi, cherchant le contact d'un corps qui n'existait pas. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour jouir dans un grognement. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le voulait, ce n'était pas aussi bon que le souvenir qu'il avait de cette nuit-là, avec Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, chassant cela de sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler à quel point ce plaisir avait été dévastateur, à quel point il en avait besoin, à nouveau. Il se releva alors, se nettoya rapidement avant de retourner se coucher.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à Sirius, et eut un mouvement de recule sous l'effet de surprise. Ce dernier avait la respiration un peu courte, et semblait… troublé.

« Excuse-moi, murmura le brun pour ne pas réveiller les autres. J'ai entendu des bruits et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

— Oui, tout va bien, répondit Remus la mâchoire serrée. »

Sirius sembla gêné un instant, mais pas plus, il n'était jamais gêné bien longtemps.

« C'est à cause de ç _a_ , hein ? Tenta Sirius, en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

— Oui, répondit Remus, bien plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Tu vas faire quoi ?

— Retourner me coucher.

— Non mais pour… régler ça.

— Je ne vais rien faire Sirius, je vais attendre que ça passe. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres choix.

— Tu pourrais trouver une fille, non ? Proposa Sirius, le regard un peu dans le vide.

— Pour lui faire mal ?

— Tu ne m'as pas fait mal à moi. »

Il regretta aussitôt ces paroles, et Remus se mit à chercher des milliers d'excuses pour expliquer pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réellement blessé. « Le loup doit sentir la présence de Padfool » « Tu as plus de force que les Mary, ou les autres filles. » « Tu le seul que je désire réellement » ? _Non, mauvaise idée_.

Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir :

« Ouais, t'as raison de prendre des précautions. Je vais me coucher, on a un examen de divination demain. »

* * *

Je vous invite à laisser une review, même une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore.

XOXO Whara


	6. Silencio

**Ce dont tu as besoin.**

 **Note Chapitre** : Salut à tous ! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos review mais je les ai toutes lues avec amour !

 **Note :** Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première vraie fiction originale se déroulant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'œuvre se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. De très nombreux chapitres sont déjà écris et je m'engage à finir cette histoire, quitte à ce qu'elle soit moins longue que prévue si l'inspiration vient à manquer. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux conseils. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, il y a peut-être des fautes de frappes.

 **Avertissement** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. Rating M / scène érotique entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Silencio**

Plus tôt dans leur scolarité, ils avaient eu à faire un choix entre l'étude des moldus et la divination. Remus aurait pu choisir l'étude des moldus, qu'il connaissait parfaitement pour gagner facilement des points, mais il n'avait pas besoin de points. Aussi il était là pour apprendre, or il savait déjà tous des moldus, il avait donc choisi la divination. Sirius, lui, ne connaissait rien aux moldus, n'avait pas l'impression de vouloir en savoir plus et avait besoin de gagner facilement des points, il avait donc choisi lui aussi la divination. James, lui avait pris l'étude des moldus, sans doute pour mieux connaître le monde de Lily. Et Peter l'avait suivi, parce qu'il le suivait toujours.

Aujourd'hui Remus et Sirius avaient eu leur examen de milieu d'année. Remus n'avait pas été brillant son esprit lui faisant voir des prédictions sexuelles un peu partout et il quitta l'examen partagé entre la frustration, et l'excitation. Sirius débordait de fierté et de confiance en lui. Il était doué pour dire au professeur ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Ils sortirent de la salle ensemble, partant rejoindre James et Peter dans la grande salle leur examen n'avait lieu que demain.

« Tu n'as pas été capable de voir une seule prédiction, tu me déçois beaucoup, railla Sirius, encore plus fier de lui.

— Oh si j'en ai vu, plein même, s'agaça Remus.

— Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

— Elles étaient toutes brouillés, à cause de cette période du mois, tu vois ? Tenta d'expliquer vaguement Remus, en espérant que Sirius s'en contenterait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Les grands banquets se transformant en orgie d'ici le mois de juin, ou moi… attaché dans un grand lit noir, enfin ce genre de truc, avoua-t-il à demi-mot. »

Sirius éclata de rire, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il savait que c'était un réel problème pour son ami, mais il trouva ça tellement amusant, telle grisant, tellement excitant d'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans le corps de Remus. Mais il ne se contenait pas seulement d'imaginer, il observait aussi. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, et comme il l'avait confié à Remus de nombreuses filles -et garçons- avaient remarquaient les signaux qu'il lançait inconsciemment. Des signaux corporels qui disaient « On pourrait le faire ici, maintenant, peu importe où on est et si l'on peut nous voir. » Chaque parcelle de sa peau, chacun de ses gestes envoyaient ces appels désespérés. Sa façon de marcher, de parler, de bouger, de respirer… Tous transcendaient ce besoin qu'il avait de prendre une fille n'importe laquelle, avec toute la bestialité qui sommeillait en lui. Et c'est pour toutes ses raisons que Sirius n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi désirable. Il admirait son permanent contrôle, même s'il le sentait prêt à craquer à chaque instant, le rendant encore plus attirant, encore plus _baisable._

Son rire s'était calmé à mesure que ses pensées se tournaient vers son ami. Peut-être celles-ci n'étaient pas saines, peut-être y avait-il une raison au fait qu'il était si sensible aux chaleurs de son ami, et pas James ou Peter. Et peut être a avait-il une raison au fait qu'il arrivait à ne pas être blessé par Remus, et que les seuls moments où la douleur s'était infiltrée dans ses veines cette nuit-là, cela n'avait eu comme effet que de l'exciter davantage.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, leur épaule se frôlèrent et Sirius n'y preta aucune attention, au contraire, il passa son bras autour du coup de Remus dans un geste qu'il voulu amical. Un frisson traversa la nuque de Remus et il s'arrêta brusquement. Sirius l'imita lorsque son regard de posa sur le mur face à eux. Une immense porte commençait à apparaître dans la pierre. Ils ne dirent aucuns morts, ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la porte apparue entièrement et que le doute ne fut plus possible.

« Tu as envie de fumer ? avança Remus, le souffle court.

— Non, murmura Sirius.

— Ah. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles un instant encore, fixant la porte. Tout aurait encore pu basculer, évidemment. Sirius cherchait le regard du Remus et lorsqu'il le trouva un frisson parcouru son corps. Son regard d'ambre était tellement intense, la chambre était juste là, il n'avait qu'à…

« Viens, James et Peter nous attendent, l'interrompit Remus, dans un souffle. »

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et suivit Remus qui venait de dépasser la porte. Au fond, ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi celle-ci était là.

* * *

La journée avait été longue pour Remus et il n'avait cessé d'être distrait, se repassant la scène en boucle. Il se revoyait face à cette porte, dans le couloir désert et se demandait à quel moment les choses auraient pu déparer, parce qu'elles auraient pu déraper. Entre le moment où la porte était apparue et leur départ, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes. Il avait presque pu entendre les battements du cœur de Sirius s'accélérer, il avait remarqué sa respiration plus hachée, il avait senti son bras se crisper. Ce n'était que des détails mais plus il y pensait plus il leur donnait de l'importance. Il ne s'était rien passé en réalité, pas plus que lorsqu'il avait senti l'érection de Sirius contre lui, ou lorsque ce dernier l'avait surpris en pleine nuit. D'ailleurs aucuns des deux n'avaient ouvert la porte, peut être n'avait-elle jamais contenu ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Et comment savoir ce que Sirius avait imaginé ? Peut être avait-il cru que la salle sur demande apparaissait suivant le désir de Remus et ainsi qu'il avait envie de lui. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Absolument pas.

Toutes sortes de pensées le hantèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cet événement prenait tant de place. Après tout c'était lui qui était parti le premier sans chercher à comprendre. S'il ne lui avait pas dit de le suivre, Sirius aurait sûrement ouvert la porte. Ils auraient alors pu comprendre pourquoi la salle était apparue et il n'aurait pas eu à se torturer l'esprit. Et puis… Si la salle avait réellement contenu ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ce qui l'avait fait _fuir,_ Sirius l'aurait peut-être embrassé, comme la dernière fois. Ils auraient été seul et ils n'avaient jamais été seul depuis cette nuit. Peut être l'aurait-il plaqué contre le mur ou jeter sur le lit. Ses mains auraient glissé sur son corps, l'auraient retenu, auraient empêché qu'il le blesse. Ils auraient pu aller plus loin. Cette idée, ces images qui naissaient dans son esprit faisait affluer son sang vers son bas ventre et valait bien tous les magazines érotiques que James leur avait montré une fois. Il se tourna sur le ventre sans bruit, retenant son souffle. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ça toute la journée, il était dans un état d'excitation qui lui faisait presque peur. Il se retourna sur le dos, haletant, les joues en feu.

Soudain, il entendit son rideau se tirer, un corps se presser contre le sien et avant qu'il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit une main se plaquer contre sa bouche. Il aurait pu avoir peur, mais il avait trop chaud pour ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Et puis, il savait qui était l'intrus. Le lit était minuscule pour les deux garçons et il n'était pas difficile pour Remus de reconnaître l'odeur de l'autre lorsqu'il était aussi près.

« Ne dis rien d'accord ? Murmura Sirius dans son oreille. Laisse-moi faire. »

Remus était incapable de parler, et aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche lorsque Sirius retira sa main avant de lancer un « _Silencio_ » autour de son lit. C'était un sort de silence qui capturait les bruits dans l'enceinte du lieu ensorcelé. Une sorte de cocon. C'était le genre de sort qu'on lançait lorsqu'on avait besoin de s'isoler avec une fille, ou seul le soir, et qu'on ne voulait pas retenir ses gémissements.

Sirius s'était déplacé et le surplombait maintenant. Il pouvait presque voir ses yeux briller dans le noir et il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'érection de son ami contre la sienne.

 _Seigneur…_

Le brun ne bougeait plus, et son expression semblait sérieuse. Alors s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, Remus leva sa main droite et la posa contre le torse de Sirius, la faisant glisser entre ses muscles bandés. Chacun de ses gestes plus paraissaient irréelles et il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas endormi, laissant libre court à son subconscient. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. La peau de Sirius ne pouvait pas être si douce, son souffle si rauque, son érection si dur…

Soudain, Sirius s'avança vers lui, lentement, tout était encore si fragile et déposa un baiser dans son cou, derrière son oreille. Un gémissement lui échappa et il le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Ses baisers se déplacèrent le long de son cou, de sa clavicule, de son torse, passant par ses tétons. Sa langue se mit à glisser entre ses abdos, suivant la fine ligne de duvet qui descendait dans son caleçon.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait peur que Sirius ne l'entende, et lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier embrassèrent son sexe bandé, il fut certain que ce fut le cas.

Remus ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration de Sirius qui venait de s'endormir à ses côtés. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu la force de retourner dans son lit après l'orgasme qui lui avait arraché le loup-garou, et s'était effondré près de lui. Remus effleura sa bouche, presque honteusement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il s'était senti si comblé après ce que Sirius lui avait fait qu'il avait eu envie de lui rendre ce plaisir, dans un état semi-conscient. Il n'avait jamais fait de fellation, et se doutait que c'était aussi le cas de Sirius, mais ça avait été tellement bon. Tellement meilleur que la dernière fois, et Remus frissonnait à l'idée du plaisir qu'ils pourraient ressentir s'ils allaient plus loin.

Mais il chassa ces idées et avant de qu'il ne s'endorme une seule pensée traversa son esprit : cette fois Sirius ne l'avait pas embrassé.

* * *

Je vous invite à laisser une review, même une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore.

XOXO Whara


	7. Sous la Lune

**Ce dont tu as besoin**

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre** : Je m'excuse pour ces longs mois de retard, alors qu'en réalité, cette fin est écrite depuis toujours. Seulement, j'hésitais, j'avais envie d'écrire plus, d'aller plus loin. Seulement, je crains de ne pas avoir le temps et je préfère vous offrir une fin digne de ce nom plutôt que de vous faire attendre pour un Chapitre 7 qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos Review, je les lis pourtant souvent avec amour. Mais j'ai préféré poster cette fin plutôt que de répondre d'abord. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Si, un jour, l'envie de prend d'écrire la suite, je me réserve le droit d'écrire une « partie II ». Mais, partait du principe qu'il s'agit ici de la fin de « Ce dont tu as besoin. ».

 **Note :** Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première vraie fiction originale se déroulant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'œuvre se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. De très nombreux chapitres sont déjà écris et je m'engage à finir cette histoire, quitte à ce qu'elle soit moins longue que prévue si l'inspiration vient à manquer. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux conseils. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, il y a peut-être des fautes de frappes.

 **Avertissement** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. Rating M / scène érotique entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Sous la lune**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Remus était seul dans le dortoir. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans la chambre et cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : les autres étaient déjà partis manger. Il voulait les rejoindre, mais avant, il avait besoin de cinq minutes.

A vrai dire, il n'espérait qu'une chose : que Sirius soit sorti du lit avant que les autres ne se soient réveillés il n'était pas prêt à affronter leur question et sous-entendus, qui, pour une fois seraient fondés.

Remus ne n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu être aussi imprudent, et surtout, pourquoi Sirius était venu se glisser dans son lit, en pleine nuit.

Cependant, il ne se demandait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé son absence de volonté en était la raison. Sirius aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de lui la nuit dernière.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour sortir de son lit et s'habiller, la pleine lune approchait.

Il trouva ses amis dans la grande salle, engagés dans une discussion assez agitée.

« Faux frère ! Si j'avais une paire de seins tu ne m'aurais pas lâché ! Je me sens trahis, abandonné, coup de poignard dans le dos, j'en mourais… Je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer et aller dépérir dans le dortoir, moi et ma solitude. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il essayait discrètement à leur table. Sa présence n'avait presque pas été remarqué, tant ses deux autres amis – ainsi que la salle commune- étaient occupés à écouter Sirius se plaindre de James.

La sensation était étrange. Lorsqu'il le voyait ainsi, debout, sur leur table, minant de grands gestes absurdes, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait du même que celui avec qui il s'était abandonné à un plaisir sans nom la nuit dernière. Pourtant lorsqu'il fixait sa bouche, il n'avait pas de mal à la revoir glisser le long de son cou, sur sa haine… S'enrouler autour de son membre bandé, lui arracher un plaisir interdit.

Cet être aux expressions si enfantines, au regard si espiègle, pouvait devenir dans ses bras un appel à la luxure, un corps brulant ne demandant qu'à assouvir ses pulsions. Il aurait aimé qu'on le retienne à cet instant de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Mais personne ne pouvait deviner les instincts animaux qui le dirigeait et il planta ses ongles dans la pulpe de sa pomme.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda finalement Remus à Peter discrètement mais surement pas assez pour ne pas être entendu par Sirius.

« Le problème ? répéta ce dernier. James est un homme sans foi, ni loi, qui n'est fidèle qu'à sa bit…

— Oui, on a compris, hein ? Redescend, le somma James en le tirant par la chemise pour qu'il s'assoit. »

Sirius obéit avec arrogance et croisa les bras.

« Je ne peux pas venir avec lui ce soir mettre en place un de nos plans car je dois voir Lily à la bibliothèque, et Monsieur se sent blessé dans son amour propre. »

Sirius ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, faisant mine de bouder.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Peter, proposa Remus.

— Oh, bonne idée tient. Ah non, j'oubliais, Peter a peur, lança Sirius en insistant sur le dernier mot.

— Je n'ai pas peur… J'ai juste un peu le vertige et je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

— Attendez, c'est quoi l'idée ?

— Accrocher une banderole parlante en haut de la tour d'astronomie, déclara fièrement Sirius qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

— Je le ferais avec toi alors, problème réglé.

— Vraiment ? Oh Moony j'ai toujours su que tu étais le meilleur de toute façon, s'amusa Sirius, en lançant un regard malicieux à James. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et attrapa le toast qu'il restait dans l'assiette de Sirius. Ce dernier réagit de suite et se jeta sur James pour le lui reprendre.

Remus détourna son attention de la scène et se servit à boire.

Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans sa proposition, il avait simplement demandé à Sirius s'il voulait qu'il vienne car ils étaient amis et que les autres ne pouvaient pas être disponible. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait que cela impliquait qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux ce soir, que la pleine avait lieu demain, que Sirius embrassait bien, que Sirius savait faire beaucoup trop de choses avec sa bouche et ses doigts.

Il ignorait s'il y avait une quelconque fatalité à tout ça, si le fait de se retrouver seuls, tous les deux, impliquaient nécessairement qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en être sûr. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à l'éviter et tirer un trait sur leur amitié simplement parce qu'ils étaient si… compatibles au lit. Et encore une fois, rien ne garantissait qu'il allait se produire quelque chose. Et, ce soir, et quand bien même cela arrivait, cette fois, il y mettrait un terme. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, juste sous prétexte que c'était bon et que pour Remus, il s'agissait sûrement de sa seule chance avant quelques années d'avoir un partenaire capable de dompter son loup. La prochaine fois qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un il faudra que ce soit par amour, avec une fille qui l'aime et qu'il aime et qui sera en mesurer de gérer ses instincts. Sirius n'était définitivement pas le seul à pouvoir dominer ses désirs. Et puis il n'était pas gay… N'est-ce pas ?

 _Arrête ça._

Non, il n'était pas gay. Il avait déjà eu une copine moldue quand il avait 13 ans. Certes ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que se tenir la main mais ça comptait. Et puis il avait eu envie de Mary. Enfin, c'était surtout le loup qui en avait envie, mais ça comptait.

Et s'il avait tant envie de Sirius c'était simplement car il avait confiance en ce dernier et qu'il était incroyablement désirable.

Mais, ça aussi, ça comptait un peu.

* * *

« Bonsoir Monsieur le Préfet, vous avez finit votre ronde ? demanda Sirius en levant la tête. »

Il était assis à même le sol de la tour d'astronomie et semblait finir d'arranger sa banderole.

« Tu sais que c'est encore plus grave qu'un préfet fasse ce genre de chose. Tu devrais te sentir honoré.

— Ne sois pas si dramatique Moony.

— Aller, explique-moi le principe plutôt.

— C'est une banderole parlante, et je lui ai appris à scander des slogans moldus dès que le soleil se lève. Lily a indirectement participé à tout ça, s'amusa Sirius.

— Quels genre de slogans ?

— « Il est interdit d'interdire » « I have a dream » « Hasta la Victoria siempre " ; "Free the nipple". »

Remus sourit discrètement face à la passion qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son ami. Il n'était pas le seul à être intense.

« Viens, prends ton balai, on va l'accrocher. »

Remus attrapa son balai sans grande conviction, doutant un peu de l'intérêt de ce plan. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il devait bien agir.

Il l'enfourcha, nettement moins à l'aise que Sirius qui avait déjà décollé, et se saisit de l'autre bout de la banderole. Il s'envola à son tour et se dirigea vers l'arcade droite de l'ouverture principale de la tour. Arrivé en haut, sa banderole à la main, il se trouva un peu idiot, comment allait-il l'accrocher ?

Il jeta un œil à Sirius qui, les deux mains en l'air, avait presque déjà fini. Oui, sauf que lui ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir en équilibre sans les mains assez longtemps pour accrocher l'affiche. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, et au fond de lui, voulait montrer aux autres de quoi il était capable.

Il se lança alors et fit passer le lien de la banderole autour de l'arcade. Il n'était pas vraiment stable et avait du mal à se concentrer sur les deux choses. Et il n'était pas vraiment dans la meilleure période du mois pour arriver à gérer convenablement son stresse.

Il finit néanmoins par faire un nœud avec le lien et contempla un instant son travail. Il avait réussi. Il allait reprendre ses appuis lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre, déconcentré par sa réussite. Il s'accrocha de justement au balai avec les mains, mais ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide.

« Remus ! »

Il n'entendit pas vraiment le son de la voix de Sirius, il se concentrait sur ses bras. Il puisa dans sa force surnaturelle et retomba aussi vite sur le balai, le cœur battant.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le sol de la tour, où il rejoignit Sirius qui tenait encore son balai à la main, prêt à s'élancer pour le rattraper.

Lorsque ses pieds posèrent, il se sentit presque fière, même si, en soin, il n'avait rien accompli.

« Eh, on a réussi ! S'écria alors Sirius, le prenant dans ses bras. »

Remus faillit tomber en arrière sous la puissance de cette étreinte, mais il réussit à soutenir de justesse Sirius. Il le serra alors aussi fort qu'il le faisait, simplement baigné par la joie et cette impression stupide d'avoir fait quelque chose de grand.

Et l'étreindre dura, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, cela n'avait plus rien d'innocent.

A quel moment les choses basculèrent ?

Sûrement lorsque que la main de Sirius descendit le long de son dos, lorsque sa propre main s'accrocha à la nuque de Sirius, ou lorsque leurs souffles s'accélèrent. Leurs deux bassins se rapprochèrent alors, et il n'y eut plus de doute possible.

Il devait s'écarter, là, maintenant, parce qu'il allait perdre le contrôle.

…

Sirius tire ses cheveux en arrière et embrasse son cou offert.

Remus lui griffe la nuque, passant sa jambe entre ses cuisses, rapprochant leur corps.

Il allait perdre le contrôle, il devait s'écarter, là, maintenant.

La griffure saigne, mais Sirius ne semble pas le remarquer. Il soulève rapidement Remus et le plaque précipitamment contre le mur le plus proche.

Il allait perdre le contrôle.

Sirius le lâche un instant seulement, ses jambes le porte difficilement. Sirius attrape sa baguette et lance un sort inaudible. Remus sent alors une violente chaleur se propager en lui et une partie si intime de son corps se détendre soudainement.

Il allait…

Sirius lâche sa baguette et ouvre son pantalon dans un grognement. Remus l'imite presque inconsciemment. Leur érection se frôlent un instant.

Il…

Sirius agrippe ses deux poignets et les plaque au-dessus de sa tête pour emprisonner ses mouvements. De sa main libre il soulève sa jambe droite, se place face à lui, son sexe bandé contre l'entrée de son corps.

 _Seigneur._

« Attends. »

Sa voix tremble tellement, il se sent rougir lorsque Sirius s'arrête pour le fixer de ce regard si intense.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait, murmure-t-il la respiration haché.

— Nous sommes deux alors, s'amusa Sirius en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Mais Sirius n'avait pas compris. Sirius était un idiot. Si Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme, lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Il devait lui dire, Sirius devait savoir. C'était si important. _Je ne l'ai jamais fait tout court, avec personne, tu es le premier, de ma vie entière, le seul, Sirius..._

Mais ses baisers le déconcentrent et ces mots moururent dans son esprit. Sirius le regarde alors, un sourire en coin, sans doute, la mort devait-elle ressembler à ça.

Puis, doucement, Sirius le pénètre.

… _être à la place de Gemma et me faire prendre par Sirius contre un mur, débout, habillé…_

* * *

A partir de ce jour-là, plus rien ne fut comme avant. Aux yeux des autres évidemment rien n'avait changé. Qui aurait pu se douter ? Qui aurait pu s'imaginer que le sage préfet des Gryffondors se faisait prendre tous les soirs par son meilleur ami, amoureux des femmes ? Que lorsque la nuit tombait, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen d'être seuls, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, dans une salle de cours, dans les douches, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, dans leur lit… Juste du sexe pour du sexe, parce que c'était bon, parce que Remus en avait besoin, parce que Sirius aimait ça. Une nouvelle expérience, un nouveau jeu, tout était si grisant pour le jeune noble. Il ne pensait aux conséquences. Il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Ils s'amusaient, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et c'était si bon, si parfait. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avant, avec aucune fille. Jamais leurs peaux n'avaient cette odeur, leurs baisers ce goût, jamais leurs gémissements ne provoquaient ces longs frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais son nom ne lui avait paru si doux que lorsque Remus le murmurait lors de l'orgasme, lorsqu'il se perdait entre deux mondes. Jamais cela n'était si simple.

Lorsqu'il avait envie de lui -ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent- il n'avait qu'à le lui faire comprendre, par des regards, en le touchant, en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il avait envie de lui, de suite, ici, qu'il pourrait le prendre en plein milieu de la grande salle tant son cul était parfait. Et Remus ne résistait jamais. Parce qu'il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas une question de désir mais de besoin. Il ne pouvait pas dire non sans se sentir mourir. Parce que son corps le réclamait constamment. Parce que son âme était condamnée.

Parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

FIN

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilà, Remus a ce dont il a besoin. Seulement, oui, c'est un peu simple. Ce qui justifierait une partie II. Mais, j'aime cette idée de Happy Ending. Pour une , jamais la partie II voit le jour, vous serez informés ici, puis redirigés vers une autre fiction, car la partie II aura un autre titre.

De l'amour.

Love.

xoxo, Whara


End file.
